


And You Run

by paigestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigestuck/pseuds/paigestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why weren't you there a little sooner. Why did it have to be Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Run

**Author's Note:**

> So in light of the most recent update and a possibly unconscious Roxy you get this. Sorry for the sadstuck.

When you find her she’s laying in a pool of blood. You want to go to her, but you see the Condense laughing above her and suddenly you’re paralyzed. You’re so fucking terrified you don’t know what to do. You hear someone shout “go to her, Dirk!!” and you don’t know if it was Jane or Jake, but you can definitely see the tears in Jane’s eyes.

And you run. You run and drop to your knees, pulling her entire being into your arms “Rox, Roxy are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh god, oh god, this isn’t how it was supposed to go.” Your voice started loud, but somewhere along the way it turned into nothing, but a whisper. You don’t realize you’re crying until she puts her hand to your face to wipe away the tears. And then they fall and fall and you cling to her.

“Dirk, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Her voice is weak. You try to apply pressure to where she’s bleeding, but she’s bleeding so much.

“I’ll save you. I promised I’d save everyone. I’m not going to let you die.”

She smiles. She fucking smiles and your heart breaks even more.

“Don’t worry about me. You need to take care of the others, okay? Don’t be too hard on English. And Janey’s going to need you for support. Make sure you tell them I’m sorry.”

She’s gasping between sentences. Her arm falls from your face and all you can hear are the clash of weapons and gun shots. Jane just keeps shouting and screaming and it’s a mix of “I’m sorry Roxy”s and “I never meant it” and “I’ll fucking kill you.” Jake is silent, but you see the anger on his face. You can see each shot is calculated in a way he’s never been before. He is not treating this like an adventure and you’ve never seen him so serious.

Roxy is still smiling. And her heartbeat is getting weaker. “I thought..” She winces in pain, “I thought Striders didn’t cry?” You know she’s trying to lightening the mood, but that hard when she won’t stop bleeding. Still, you wipe your eyes and she reaches up to take off your shades. You let her. “I always knew you’d have pretty eyes.”

Her eyes are forming tears now and you wonder how much longer she’ll hold out. Why weren’t you here sooner, why, why, why. You stare at those pretty pink eyes, the ones she never felt the need to hide. “Yours are pretty too.” Your voice is even quieter than hers.

“I’m scared, Dirk. I’m so scared.” It’s not fair. She was so strong and the Batterwitch cut her down like it was nothing. You should go, you should help fight, but you’re scared too and you can’t leave her alone like this.

“It’s okay, Rox. It’s okay.” She staring at you, eyes wide and full of tears. You can tell she’ll be gone in another minute and there’s not a fucking thing you can do. You slowed down some of the bleeding, but it still won’t stop.

And then the next thing she says, makes your eyes just as wide and full of tears. “Dirk, I.. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” And she’s crying hysterically and says the words with such desperation like it’ll never be said enough. Her voice gets even weaker. You wipe her tears away, only for yours to fall on her face, “I love you too, you stupid girl.” She smiles and you can feel her heartbeat stop. It’s gone and you can’t believe it. You holder her against you tighter. “I love you too, Roxy,” you whisper into her hair.

You stand, drenched in her blood. Jane looks over at you and her sobs get even louder, the look on Jake’s face is even angrier. You pull out your sword and rush into the fight, throwing everything you have at her. You will not let this bitch get away with it.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you will make the Batterwitch pay.


End file.
